BEERUS GOD OF DESTRUCTION
Beerus (ビルス, Birusu), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス; God of Destruction Beerus) or Beerus the Destroyer, is the God of Destruction within the seventh universe and, as such, his occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets. Beerus' twin brother is Champa, the God of Destruction of the sixth universe. Overview Akira Toriyama's inspiration for the design came from an old Cornish Rex cat living with him (like Toriyamas previous cat was the inspiration for Korin). After the cat became seriously ill, the vet declared it did not have much longer to live, but the cat miraculously recovered and the vet joked that it might be some kind of demon.1 Beerus' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities,3 notably Seth and Sekhmet. Seth is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the god of desert, storms, darkness, evil, strength, winds, war, conflict and chaos in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of fire, vengeance, healing medicine, and she carried out divine punishment, such as destroying things, and sending out plagues. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Beerus is a felid like her Beerus is a thin, purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. Beerus is powerful, yet playful too (like most cats). His similarities to cat-like behavior also display in his love for long sleep sessions, and in the methods he grooms himself. Similarly to many cats, he likes to display dominance, and will claim whatever he desires to have without much consideration for how it will affect others. He is also a gourmet, and his planet is stocked with fish and other sorts of food.4 While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions separate him from the more malevolent antagonists in the series.5 However, Beerus is hotheaded and somewhat selfish, and can become easily angered over trivial matters, such as being beaten in a game of Hide-and-Seek, being served greasy food, or being denied pudding. He is also confident in his superior power, not without cause, as he proved to be the strongest opponent ever fought by the Z-Fighters at the time. Despite his extreme power and role as God of Destruction, Beerus is surprisingly well-mannered and polite, and can be quite sociable and friendly when in a good mood; he uses exclusively polite pronouns, from the gentle-polite-masculine boku to refer to himself (much like Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Babidi in the series) instead of the coarse-masculine ore (every other main adult-male in the series), and kimi (affectionately-polite form of "My Good Sir/Good Madame") to refer to everyone. Beerus doesn't like it when he doesn't get the respect he deserves as a god. He's also comically abusive towards his servants. When Oracle Fish forgot the name of Beerus' ultimate adversary, he suggests to Whis to cut his feedings from three times a day to two times a day. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse after faking to be controlled by Demigra's Dark Magic due to being as a god, Beerus noted he would enjoy destroying Demigra because he "seems like an evil guy", and also out of revenge, considering Demigra's attempt to control him blasphemous that deserved punishment. Beerus also enjoys fighting strong opponents, as he looks forward to Goku, Vegeta and the Future Warrior becoming stronger. He also encourages the Future Warrior to see if they have a skill that can defeat him. Biography Out of the many gods in the universe, Beerus is the most feared.6 He is feared even by the Kais and the Supreme Kais. As a God of Destruction, he is tasked with maintaining balance in the universe.7 Beerus is the Destroyer God of the Seventh Universe, and his administrative zone includes planet Earth. He slumbers for several years to several decades straight, and he destroys planets in his administrative zone during the few years when he is awake.1 This is because destruction is required in order to create new planets,4 but he does not act on the Supreme Kais' orders;1 the Destroyer destroys according to his own judgment. Also, because he is quite. Having existed for hundreds of millions of years, at some point in time Beerus was trained in martial arts by Whis. Once every 1,000 years, the Supreme Kais and the Destroyer Gods go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. During one of these meetings held 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling situation, and the short-tempered Beerus sealed Old Kai away inside the Z Sword, as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the SACRED WORLD OF the Kais itself.8 Once, he stopped by the Time Nest and met the Supreme Kai of Time.2 Another day, he stopped by King Kai's planet, which was larger at the time. He and King Kai played hide-and-seek (or a car-racing video game depending on the version),9 and Beerus lost, so the planet was destroyed by the peeved Destroyer. King Kai then took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there. This became King Kai's current planet.9 In "Showdown on King Kai's Planet! Goku vs. God of Destruction Beerus", Beerus says that he made his planet smaller because he didn't like the food. One time when Beerus woke up, he sneezed and blew up of two of his world's Suns, causing Whis to re-do time preventing him from doing it again. At some point in time Beerus met Frieza. The two got along fairly well as they both enjoyed destroying things. However one time Frieza got carried away and caused Beerus to get angry, with Beerus fighting Frieza and easily defeating the tyrant.10 Beerus also claims that he once went to Earth, and dinosaurs took a rude attitude toward him, so he wiped them out.11 Another day, B eerus was punished King Vegeta because he gave him the second best pillow in the universe but wanted the first which King Vegeta took, this resulted in him greatly injuring the king, and easily defeating Prince Vegeta - who attempted to attack the god. Before going to sleep, Beerus ordered Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta because they annoy him.